Pokespe: New Generation
by Lcp56
Summary: The dexholders have grown up and are handling life as well as they can.
1. Into the future

Yay!new story about the dexholders future!

Btw Pokespe Cruise wont be updated for a week or two(writers block.)sorry.

disclaimer-I dont own Pokémon

* * *

Yellow's P.O.V

Red and Yellow were sitting on the bench next to the sliding glass door, watching their son, Orange, play with his pichu(another one of Chuchu's and pika's eggs), in his sandbox.

He appeared to be building small targets for pichu to zap with his thunder-shock.

Yellow smiled.

He'd definitely taken after his dad.

"Hey, Yellow."said Red, plainly.

Yellow looked over at her husband, still smiling.

"Orange's got a play-date with Copper tomorrow, that means we've got some alone time, got any ideas?"asked Red

"Well...there's this new movie that i've been dying to see...its called 'love under the light of the lunatone'."

Red grinned.

"Sounds like fun, wanna make it a double date with Blue and 'Greenie'?"

Yellow giggled, that was Blue's nickname for Green when they were teens.

"Blue would probably tag along anyway so, Yeah."

"Great."finished Red as they both returned their gazes to their son,who had began calling his dad to play ball with him.

Red looked to Yellow who simply offered a smiling nod.

He hopped out of his seat and made his way to his son's side.

Yellow sighed happily and retreated to the kitchen to make a video call to Blue.

She clicked on Blue's contact and awaited or Blue to answer.

After 3 rings,(Hey, Blue is still blue.)a picture of Blue, wearing a baby-blue tank top and diamond necklace, formed on Yellow's Devon Co. High tech phoning system.

"Yellow!"squealed Blue."what a coincidence!I was about to call you for a double date tomorrow!"

"Thats great!I was calling for the exact same reason! I was thinking we see that new 'love under the light of the lunatone' movie and then go out to 'Chez Alexis' afterwards! You know, Dia works there!"

Blue gasped and placed her hand over her mouth.

"Yellow!That place is expensive!"

After a few seconds, Blue's expression broke into a grin.

"Just kidding!Greenie'l treat, don't worry."

Yellow let out a chuckle.

"Let's say... 3:30?"

"Sounds great! See you tomorrow!"

Yellow said bye to Blue,turning off their high tech webcam phone.

Yellow shuffled over to the bay window which overlooked their yard, where she could see a wild nidoran,in which Red was now teaching his boy how to catch it.

Yellow couldn't help but think how good of a parent Red was, as she grasped a PokéCola and a juice box out of the fridge and headed down the stairs, back through the sliding door and towards Red, whom Orange was calling the best dad ever,and grasping a Pokéball.

Silvers P.O.V

Silver slowly opened his eyes, revealing his sparkling gray pupils, and noticed Soul, his girlfriend, wasn't there.

Soul was one of Gold's first friends he'd ever met in his small town of New Bark, however, Silver had only known her for 4.

Silver loved everything about her, her smile, her laugh...

And she was the first and only girl(besides Blue who he loves like a SISTER)that he ever loved and never annoyed him.

He threw the bed sheets off of him, then climbed out of bed, wearing only boxers, and scrambled to his dresser, still a bit groggy.

Slowly but surely, he put on some of his own clothes, making sure not to accidentally wear any of Soul's as they shared the same dresser.

He wore his "signature" outfit, a black sweatshirt with a red zipper and re pocket on the right hand side, with some grey cargo pants.

Silver made his way into the kitchen, determined to wake up with some coffee.

The red haired man released his weavile as sort of a guard for their downstairs apartment they were renting from Gold and Crys,who lived upstairs, and found himself in front of their coffee machine.

Instead of the regular tin of coffee blend, that was usually to the side there was an azurill sticky note.

It read-

"Silver, went to the dance show at the Ectruteak dance hall w/ Gold+Crystal.

You were sleeping so soundly so i didn't want to wake you up, but if you wake up before 12, you can probably make it on time!

Love Soul."

Silver glanced over at the wall clock-11:45

Silver threw his shoes on, grabbed his helmet, and was out the door.

He hopped on his motorcycle, noticing Soul's Honda Civic was gone and put the pedal to the metal, zooming through the traffic and weaving in and out of cars, until he had reached the theatre.

Silver ran to the door where Soul was standing, waiting just outside the door.

Soul threw a glance his way and her pupils grew wide as she began waving to Silver.

He played it cool and simply walked over, where she gave him a hug.

"Silvy! You made it!"she squealed, reminding him of his "sister", Blue.

Silver grasped her hand, walked in to the darkened dance theatre and made his way to their seats next to Gold and Crys.

He then did what he had rarely ever done; he smiled.

If everything went according to plan, he and Soul would be engaged.


	2. Trapped in your own mind

Hey guys!Updating time!I think I did pretty good for Crystal's P.O.V and i wanted to develop her a bit my Cruise'l probably be updated this weekend Fav Follow and Review, it REALLY helps me out!

disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN POKEMANZ!

* * *

Crystal's P.O.V  
Crystal never broke gaze or glanced away from the Kimono Girls.  
They seemed so carefree,yet graceful, twirling and spinning about.  
They gave her the impression that they loved what they did but took it seriously, every second of it.

Crystal sighed.  
That made her seriously question her work, which took up an enormous chunk of her time.  
Sure, so did Green's, but he still had time to hang out with Blue, and be a father figure, to their daughter, Pink.  
That was the very opposite of Crystal.  
She worked non-stop, getting maybe a day off, every week, not spending nearly enough time with, her son, Copper, or her husband, Gold.  
She sighed once again.  
Gold, on the other hand mirrored herself.  
He owned a chain of game corners, in Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn, but rarely worked,since he could just pay someone to choose all of the right decisions, which he did, giving himself practically everyday off.  
He spent as much time as he could with Copper, whom completely adored his father, and was always ready to go out with Crystal...

Suddenly, the lights turned back on, while Crystal remained in her seat, oblivious of what was going on.  
She felt a hand ,tug on her shoulder.  
Spiralling around, she realized it was Gold.  
"What's happening?!" Asked Crystal, trying(and failing) to keep the alarm out of her voice.  
"Uh Crys, its intermission."said Gold, emphasizing 'intermission'.  
"Oh." mumbled Crystal, quietly.  
Had she really been questioning herself for 2 hours?

Silver took Soul's hand, leading her out to the foyer, while Gold just motioned to follow himself.  
In a matter of minutes, Crystal found herself standing next to Gold, drinking a bottle of spring water.

"Hey Gold..."Gold's eyes snapped to Crystal's, showing he would listen.  
"Do you think I work a Bit...too hard?"questioned the capturer, keeping her voice low so Silver or Soul wouldn't be able to hear.

Gold chuckled."Super Serious Gal, you work nonstop at the geezers lab, from 8 to 9(am to pm),saying you work a bit too hard would be WAY too much of an understatement.  
Under normal circumstances, Crystal would have socked him in the arm for calling her that, but in this case... He was right.

"I guess I should work a bit less..." She murmured.

"Or not at all!"chimed in Gold, who sported a a grin on his face.

This time, Crystal throw a punch.  
"OW! Latios, I was KIDDING."

Crystal heard a slight giggle coming from behind her.  
She spiralled around, to see Soul, looking at them with a hand over her mouth, while Silver had his arms folded and just glared at Gold with a-'you're-such-an-idiot'-look.  
"Way to gang up on me, guys."muttered then began chatting with Soul, as well as Gold telling a story to Silver who just seemed to stand there, nodding occasionally.

Soon enough, the intermission ended and the johto group headed back to their seats.  
"Wow it's dark."remarked Soul, who was moving along next to Silver.  
"Yeah, i can barely-OOF!"cried Crystal, who had bumped into a rather large man decked out in biker leathers and a scruff beard that looked like professor Birch's.

"Ey!WATCH 'ERE YUR GOIN'!" He screamed as he sat up.

Crys flinched as he headed my way, fearing the worst, when he cruised right on by her, and stopped in front of Soul.  
" 'OW DO YA LIKE IT!?"he demanded, pushing Soul.  
Soul cringed as people began to stare, but none stood up for us.

Crystal shot a glance Silver's way, who looked infuriated.  
the cherygrove native knew what was going to happen, yet she didn't try stop it.  
Silver rolled up his sleeves, took a step towards the guy who looked like he should be on "psyduck dynasty" and punched him square in his jaw.

He fell to the floor, howling in pain while Silver put his arm around Soul, as Gold did the same and we started walking back to our seats.  
Silver didn't look back.

However Crys did.

He laid down on the floor, covered in blood, and a few teeth, and no one checked to see if he was alright.

In fact, a few people even cheered.  
When we had once again reached our seats, the next portion of the show had already began.

Crystal couldn't concentrate on the performance, nor could she think about her family and job, although, deep down, no matter how much she hated violence, Crystal knew it was Silver's best option.

The rest of the recital went without a hitch and eventually, the lights regained brightness.  
One of the Kimono girls informed the audience that there were small gift baskets under their seats.  
Crystal stood up and stretched out a bit, then turned to Gold.  
'Arceus!' Thought Crys 'He's asleep, for the love of Mew!"

She thought about gently nudging his shoulder to wake him up, but then realized it'd be a better option to just slap him.  
Crystal pulled her hand back when she heard a squeal to her far right.

It was no doubt Soul, who had opened her gift basket and held a small, folding black box that she had opened.  
Inside was a diamond engagement ring.  
"Oh...Silver!"she exclaimed, probably louder then she wanted, to a hopeful looking Silver.  
"I...I..."

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger!guys, whos P.O.V do you wanna see next?oh and it cant be anyone from this chapter.(hehehe)


End file.
